I'm Here
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: During the middle of the war the only thing Harry had consistent was who he loved, Ginny. But when a kiss from Luna makes him doubt, whom will he choose? Or better yet, who will choose him?


**Author:** Sweetest Thang****

**Summary: **During the middle of the war the only thing Harry had consistent was who he loved, Ginny. But when a kiss from Luna makes him doubt, whom will he choose? Or better yet, who will choose him?

**Pairings:** Old-GW/HP new-HP/LL also H/R

**Authors Notes: **I edited a few things, and I'm working on the next chapter. It got totally destroyed like five different times because I forget the save button. This features a slightly bad Harry who after 5th year went into training. Don't worry, I'm so over bad Harry so the rest of my HP/LL's will not include him.

I'm Here

**_1/2_**

Slowly Harry slid into his bed thinking. He didn't know who to chose, whom he wanted. He knew he wanted somebody, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. But his stupid being wasn't letting him know who it was.  
  
He gave a frustrated sigh and threw himself in the bed, ever since she had given him that bloody kiss his mind had been in disarray. Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to screw up his life more than it already was?  
  
He had at least known whom he loved. He knew who it was, or he thought he knew. But then she came over to him and kissed him! Kissed him for no reason what so ever, and ever since then he doubted himself. Sometimes he couldn't even remember who he was or why he was there and while he felt that way it was blissful, but once someone reminded him . . . .   
  
That's right. Harry thought with scorn. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived; his soul purpose in life was to kill Voldemort in cold blood. If he even had blood anymore. Very slowly Harry drifted off to dream world.

~DREAM SEQUENCE~

  
_He was in some type of club. The audience was packed with people. At a second glance Harry saw that most were people he knew or saw from Hogwarts. There was Draco sitting with his girlfriend, a girl who had graduated Hogwarts just the year before. She was a Ravenclaw her name was Cor-something. There was Hermione sitting with Ron.  
  
As Harry searched all around he saw many different people, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Pavarti, Lavender, Colin, McGonagall, Trlawney, and even Dumbledore but not her, his girlfriend.   
  
Sighing Harry turned back to the stage. It was dark but he could half way make out a sign on the stage. He squinted at it and he was barely able to make out Karaoke Night. If he had to do that to read a bloody sign, why was he wearing glasses in the first place? _

_Upon reading the sign Harry sighed even more deeply than before. That was what Dumbledore's eyes were doing twinkling like that. He knew how much the old man loved music. The chitchat in the back ground grew as the crowd began to get more restless. Harry could't tell why though, who would want to be at a Karaoke night?  
  
Harry's eyes widened in realization so many people, what if they tried to sing? Harry's mind was torn between amusement and horror. In the end horror won, he knew for a fact that most of the people here could not sing. Biting down something between a groan and a snigger Harry leaned back in his seat to watch the show.  
  
Slowly a person walked onto the stage. Harry couldn't tell who it was because the stage was too dark. As soon as the lights flashed on, Harry and everyone else in the audience gasped. It was Luna, Luna Lovegood.   
  
She did not look the girl he had seen a few days ago. She was wearing a dress, a silvery blue dress. It was clingy, she didn't have many curves, hardly any but the dress hugged her where she did. Her normally tangled dirty blonde hair was combed. Other than that, Harry guessed there wasn't any change. Her eyes were still bulging, but the way the light now looked like moonlight it made them twinkle. Harry supposed he never looked close enough at her.   
  
"Ahem, I will be singing Supergirl by Krystal Harris." Luna began holding the mic to her waist in a professional way before she bewitched it to stand on it's own.   
  
When the music began playing Luna began swaying.** "Sometimes I have dreams."**  
  
**"I picture myself flying." **As if to show this Luna spread her arms and began moving around like an airplane. Harry had only seen little kids do this, and even then it was on television. This brought chuckles to the crowd.  
  
**"Above the clouds, High in the sky"** As if to show that Luna began looking at the sky, or the makeshift sky that they created out of lights, with a dreamy expression.   
  
Luna's neck now began moving to the beat. Her face had a smirk that was worthy of Draco Malfoy; Harry knew this because Draco's girlfriend exclaimed it in the crowd. **"Conquering the world, with my magic piano"** With her fingers she began playing the air piano.   
  
Slowly shaking her head she sang, **"Never being scared, But then I realize."**  
  
While Luna sang the chorus she made an S in the sky with her wand and then made muscle man poses. **"I'm supergirl, and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know who's gonna save me? I'm supergirl, and I'm here to save the world, and I wanna know. . . " **As Luna prepared to sing the next part she hugged herself tightly. **"Why I feel so alone."**  
  
It was so real; Harry had to remind himself that he was just dreaming. But then she made eye contact with him, **"Seems like a dream."** She raised one finger.** "But there's one thing missing. Nobody's here with me (Here with me)"** With that one finger that she left outstretched she pointed to him, and made 'come here' motions.   
  
Then Harry realized something. What she was saying now, it almost applied to him, this place where he was seemed like a dream. He had to keep reminding himself that it was a dream. And there was one thing missing for him, Ginny.  
  
**"To share in all that I've been given"** Luna cupped her hands as if she was holding something and slowly drew it to her bosom.** "I need someone that's strong enough for me."** She made another muscleman pose.   
  
Luna went into the chorus again.** "I'm supergirl and I'm here to save the world and I wanna know who's gonna save me?"** Upon ending this line she tilted her head as if she really wanted you to answer.** "I'm supergirl, and I'm here to save the world. And I wanna know"** Again while she sang the last line she hugged herself tightly. **"Why I feel so alone."**  
  
Luna roared back her head as she sang,** "Hey ooh."**  
  
Luna grabbed the mic from where it was levitating and began swaying seductively to the music. **"I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one, who will stop the longing in my life."**  
  
Anyone and everyone could tell that she was ending her song.** "I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one, who will stop the longing in my life."**  
  
As she ended Harry found himself being awoken in his bed by Ron. _  
  
"Harry, Harry mate are you okay?" Ron asked, even without his glasses Harry could make out the concerned look on his friends face.  
  
"I knew it had to be bad," Ron said nodding as Harry assured him it was just a bad dream.   
  
"You were tossing and turning, even speaking," Ron seriously told Harry as if he knew it all along.

  
"Speaking?" Harry asked curious "What was I saying?"   
  
"Something about saving someone," Ron replied absently, there was a piece of lint on his shirt that just wouldn't be picked off.  
  
"Did I say who?" Harry asked semi-eager. He wanted to know, but what if it turns out to be . . .   
  
"Nah," Ron said shaking his head, "But your Harry Potter mate, you have to save everyone." Ron added the last part jokingly, but he didn't seem to know how well his words hit home.  
  
I have to save everyone, bloody hell, every fucking body, even the Death Eaters. 'Harry their confused, Harry they think that when they join Voldemort what they are doing is for the best.' Dumbledore had told him, when he was trying to persuade Harry to have mercy on them.   
  
_'But look now.'_ Harry thought fiercely. _'Dumbledore you had mercy on them and now your dead.'_ Harry thought that the anger he had was gone, but obviously it was not. It was just lurking under the surface. Slowly after Harry was sure Ron was asleep Harry walked off to the Room of Requirement.   
  
Unlike when he came here with the D.A. the Room was filled with many different things this time. There were glass balls and plates, knives, swords, guns. So maybe he went a little overboard asking for guns, but he wanted a little target practice.   
  
Slowly Harry loaded the gun. Quick as lightning a plate flew from where it was as if it had been thrown. Reflexes Harry hadn't used in a while made him whip around and shoot the plate in the air before it had even begun to fall.  
  
"Ahhh," Harry sighed dramatically as he lowered his weapon. "The talents of a ill spent youth." Then as if answering himself he asked tartly "What youth?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke suddenly and saw that the Room and turned into a Mattress Discounter, and that he was being watched. He whipped his wand around quickly to face the intruder.  
  
He turned to see another was facing him, just backwards. So in reality it was pointed towards the holder.  
  
"Hello, Luna," Harry said as he put his wand in his holster. The dream from last night still irked him, but that was all it was, a dream.

"Hello, Walter," said Luna as she placed her wand in her hostler.

Harry was afraid he didn't even want to know, but dealing with Luna his curiosity always got the better of him.

"Walter?" he asked sighing.

"I'm seeing if any other name would fit you," Luna told him in her normally dreamy way.

"And?"

"I haven't found anything other than Harry." she shrugged. "Your just Harry."

If only he could be that with all the rest of the world. Harry thought wishfully. Just Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Golden child, just Harry.

"If only, If only." he said as he sat down and shook his head.

"If only, if only the woodpecker sighed as he cries to the mo-o-on, if only, if only. Do you like being the woodpecker Harry?" Luna asked him as she stared off.

"No, but it is who I am."

"So you accept it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That he could not answer right away. "Because if I don't, who will?" he asked her slowly.

"People rise to the occasion, your one of those people." she froze for a moment and raised her hand for silence.

Cocking her ear to the left she listened. Slowly she tiptoed to the door and then reached swiftly down and grabbed something.

"I got it, Harry!" she yelled excitedly.

"Got what?" Harry asked bored.

"Snooper!" 

"A what?"

"A little invisible snake type thing that loves to eavesdrop and gossip! They're what invisibility cloaks are made of."

"What?" Harry looked at her sharply. Now he was interested. 

"Talk to it!" she encouraged. "Since it is snake like, and you're a parslatongue, it should work!" 

It made Harry feel good to know that someone could be this happy in the middle of a war. Her father was gone, but she didn't let that change her. Her father was all she had, and when he lost her she seemed to have lost herself. A week later she was her average self again.

Unlike his Ginny… when her father died she began quieter, stopped eating, stopped doing a lot of things actually.

Peering into Luna's hands Harry began to speak.

_"Hello?" _he hissed.

_"Get me_ out!!!" The words were slurred and harder to understand, but they were there.

_"I don't think I can do that. Luna really likes you."_

"I like the moon too, but she never trapped me before. This one sees too much! Let me out!!!" Harry snorted slightly. The Swooper or whatever it was called seemed to think that the moon itself had caught him,

"Oh, Harry, it's biting me." Luna said worried her dreamy tone was lost and she gazed at him with those large eyes. Those eyes that looked as if they were looking past all of his masks, into his very soul. Those very, very, **very **creepy eyes. . She didn't seem scared as others did when he spoke parslatongue, she looked as if she didn't even notice it.

"It doesn't like you holding it," Harry said matter of factly, and then winced. He didn't want it to come out that way.

"Oh!" Luna squealed. "Then why didn't you tell me?" She opened her hands and let it go.

_"Thanksssss."_ The snooper hissed at him.

Luna was looking kind of upset. "What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"Your hurting," Luna said simply.

"No I'm not," Harry assured her, when did she become empathetic. How was she to tell him that he was hurting? He had felt a lot of pain in his life and this wasn't pain.

"Yes you are." Luna insisted. "Your eyes are dull, they don't sparkle anymore. Your cheeks are beginning to sag. You have exactly fifteen gray hairs. The pressure from the war makes you feel like your lungs are collapsing on you and your body is about cave in."

Harry stayed silent, wondering how she knew all of that. He had told no one of his feelings since both of his mentors had died. And the two closest things he had to family. Remus had died two years ago in his seventh year, and Sirius had died in his fifth year.

How did she know? Harry's mind began to wander, how did she know? "How?" He voiced that one out loud unconsciously. "How?" He demanded again.

Luna was staring at his face intently. "How what, Harry?" Luna asked him blinking every half a second.

"How did you know?"

"It was painfully obvious. Painful for you." Her voice had never lost that dreamy tone as if she were in space, but she was talking realer than anyone else had to him in a long time.

Ron didn't notice, neither did Hermione. Hell, his girlfriend didn't even notice. 

Absorbing the sight of her, looking at everything from her horribly clashing socks; she had been taking fashion tips from Dobby; to her non-combed tangled hair, Harry watched Luna. Taking out his wand he transfigured mistletoe above them.

"Luna, look." He whispered, and she looked up at him. The he kissed her. Slowly, with passion he hadn't felt since when he had started dating Ginny in sixth year. 

As they parted, Harry's mind was reeling. So maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, making her think he was desperate. Harry slowly, dreadingly opened his eyes to see Ginny standing in the doorway. 


End file.
